A Change in Our Relationship
by mattiesaurus
Summary: Tsuna and Enma's relationship has slowly been changing from friendship to something else. And now they've decided to take the biggest step. (NSFW)


Enma ran his hands over Tsuna's chest and Tsuna's hands slid up the back of his shirt. It had been about a year since Tsuna came to Italy for university and moved into Enma's house. They were sitting on Emna's bed, Enma straddling Tsuna's lap. Without them even noticing their relationship had started to change little by little until it somehow led up to this point. Enma raised his arms as Tsuna pulled the shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He watched as even in that intimate moment Enma pulled his arms in against his body, like he was trying to cover himself. Tsuna slid his hands over Enma's arms and gently pulled them away from his body. Enma usually wore loose fitting jackets, even in the summer months, so Tsuna had never realized just how thin he was. His skin was discoloured with scars. Tsuna leaned forward kissing Enma's protruding collarbone, sliding his fingers in the spaces between his ribs.

"You don't have to hide from me. Don't be so ashamed."

"I'm sorry. I- ah-!" Enma's words were cut off as Tsuna's mouth traveled down his chest and used his tongue to tease Enma's nipple. Enma's cheeks flushed pink, "You know more about this then you let on."

Tsuna laughed and then gasped as Enma rolled his hips, grinding against him. Tsuna blushed and glanced away. "Well… It's not like I've done it with another guy before…"

"That's okay." Enma tugged at the waistband of Tsuna's boxers, "I'll lead the first dance."

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's neck and hugging him tight and kissing him. His hand slid back down until it found Tsuna's and he intertwined their fingers. He lifted his hand up to his mouth, kissing Tsuna's knuckles before changing his grip. His tongue darted out, licking Tsuna's fingers and then wrapping around them as he sucked. Tsuna's heart fluttered as he watched Enma, his blood rushing to his hips as much as it was to his face. Enma smiled, dropping his other hand from Tsuna's shoulder and his fingers around Tsuna's hardening cock, stroking it and rubbing it lightly against his own.

Enma rose up on his knees a little, taking Tsuna's hand and moved it underneath him, pressing his fingers against his entrance. Tsuna followed Enma's prompts and stroked him, pressing his middle finger into him slightly. Enma's breath hitched and he arched his back. The hand still on Tsuna's member tightened slightly, bringing together with his own again.

Tsuna wrapped his free hand around Enma's back and drew him closer. Enma wrapped his arms around Tsuna, digging his fingers into his back as Tsuna pushed his finger in a little deeper. He shifted a little so his hips were pressed a little tighter against Tsuna's.

"Does it feel good?"

"Mn…" Enma nodded, he had his face pressed against the crook of Tsuna's neck, "you're really good at this… Are you sure you haven't done anything with men before?" He grinned against Tsuna's neck laughing a little.

Tsuna chuckled slightly.

"No." He gently started pressing a second finger into Enma, and smiled a little as he watched his reaction and felt Enma's fingers dig deeper into his back, "I'm just good at reading people, and you're making it really easy."

Enma squeezed Tsuna tighter, taking deep breaths trying to get his racing heart rate to come back down. He could feel Tsuna's fingers moving inside him and his hips ached with lust. They were both completely hard and it felt slick and wet with precum as they rubbed against each other.

"Tsuna…" Enma reached down, touching Tsuna's arm. Tsuna slid his fingers out and Enma pushed him back so he was leaning against the wall. He rose up on his knees again and positioned himself so Tsuna's hard on was pressed against his entrance. He lowered himself down slowly, his grip on Tsuna's tightening. His nails dug into Tsuna's skin and Tsuna gasped and he squeezed Enma tight against him. The sudden movement sank Enma onto Tsuna's cock with more speed and force then he had anticipated for. He let out a sharp cry and clung to Tsuna, his body trembling slightly from the shock of the sudden intrusion into his body.

"Sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologized, grabbing Enma's hair and kissing the side of his head. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Enma managed to catch his breath and grinned against Tsuna's neck, "I'm fine." He kissed Tsuna's jaw and licked his ear, he could feel his cheeks flushed, "I don't mind a little roughness if it's from you."

He pushed himself back up, kneading Tsuna's chest and rolled his hips, grinding his ass against Tsuna's hips. The moan Tsuna made sent excited butterflies down Enma's stomach to his hips. His cock twitched and Tsuna grabbed it, stoking his thumb over the tip. Tsuna reached up with his other hand, grabbing a handful of Enma's hair and pulled his head down and into a kiss.

Enma slid his hands onto either side of Tsuna's jaw, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth, inviting Tsuna's tongue to invade. Their breathes hitched a little and they had to pull apart to breath as Enma's movements sped up and got rougher and their excitement started to peak. Enma's breathing was a bit more labored then Tsuna's and he leaned his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

"I… I'm gonna come soon."

"Hold on a little longer."

Tsuna slid his arm around Enma's thigh and the other around the small of his back. Enma gasped as their positions were switched and he was suddenly on his back. Tsuna pushed Enma's legs up, thrusting down into him. Enma let out a cry of pleasure, grabbing Tsuna's hair a little tighter. The arm wrapped around Enma's back tightened and drew him closer and Tsuna leaned down and kissed Enma's collarbone repeatedly, nipping it at it occasionally as well. Tsuna thrust into Enma harder and Enma's cries increased in volume each time.

"Tsu… na…" Enma's voice was tight; he was barely holding on, "I can't. I'm really gonna-"

Tsuna thrust into him again and Enma pressed his hand against his mouth, whimpering softly. His face twisted and he bit his hand as he climaxed, the milky white fluid spurting onto both their stomachs. Even with Enma muting his voice the erotic face he made was the last push Tsuna needed and he climaxed just as hard.

He let Enma's leg down and wrapped both arms around Enma and lay down on top of him, ignoring the sticky wetness between them and hugging him tight. Enma let out a soft moan as Tsuna pulled out, wrapping his arms under Tsuna's and around his torso. They lay together like that catching their breath and letting the strength come back into their bodies.

Tsuna was the first one to finally move, rolling off him when he noticed Enma was still breathing a bit heavily. He pulled Enma's head towards his and kissed his hair, running his fingers through it lightly.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Enma turned his head to face him and touched Tsuna's cheek and kissed him lightly. "Good," he smiled and breathed a soft laugh, "and sticky."

Tsuna laughed, still playing with Enma's hair absently, "Go shower then."

Enma made an exaggerated noise of effort and rolled over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. He stumbled a little and sank to the floor. Tsuna jumped up and ran around the bed over to him.

"Enma! Are you okay?"

Enma smiled and grabbed onto Tsuna's arm to pull himself up off the floor, "Yes, I'm fine. My legs are just a little shaky still."

"In that case…" Tsuna wrapped an arm around Enma's torso and slid his other arm under Enma's knees and lifted him up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you have an objection to showering with me?"

"N-no, of course not." Enma's cheeks coloured slightly, "It's just kind of embarrassing being carried like this."

They washed down in the shower while the tub filled.

Tsuna ran his hands through Enma's hair and down onto his shoulders, his thumbs tracing the outline of scar discolouration. He knew better then to ask, as much as he wanted to. Enma didn't like talking about his past. He ran his hands back up Enma's shoulders and back into his hair. Enma sank deeper into the water and leaned his back against Tsuna's chest.

"Why do you like playing with my hair so much?"

"Ah… No real reason. It's just soft. Do you not like it?"

Enma shook his head, "No, it feels nice, you can keep doing it."

Tsuna leaned down and kissed the top of his head and tugged lightly on a lock of Enma's hair, "You have a natural curl to your hair, don't you?"

Enma reached up and touched his hair self consciously, "Yeah, a little."

Tsuna laughed and tugged lightly at a few locks of hair that the humidity in the air had curled into ringlets at the base of the redhead's neck, "More like a lot."

"Shut up." Enma elbowed him in the stomach lightly. Tsuna just laughed more and hugged him tighter.

"I was worried things might get weird between us after taking our relationship this far. But… Things flowed so naturally."

Enma turned his face when Tsuna prompted. The kiss was just a brief brush of their lips.

"We'll stay like this forever, right?"

Enma stayed silent for a moment then leaned back and rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder, "Yeah."


End file.
